


Starless

by Lov3the3vil



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: General, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lov3the3vil/pseuds/Lov3the3vil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) Gohan was raised a bit differently, both his parents are gone and he's left in the care of Bulma and, 2 years later, Vegeta. While volunteering in an orphanage, Gohan meets the girl who's life he changed 7 years ago and catches her interest completely. <br/>(Better Summary in the works)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

Starless

Mother died giving me life.

Father was only around for nine years, raising me and teaching me martial arts. When I turned nine, Father disappeared and I was left in the care of my godmother, Bulma. After that, my only parent was Bulma.

I never saw my Father again and, in every sense, he was dead to me.

But that didn't stop me from wondering about many things. _Why_? Why did he leave? Was it because he wanted to find more to teach me? Or was I becoming a burden he couldn't handle? Did he not want me? When he found I could defend myself relatively well when we sparred, did he think his duty as a father ended?

And it wasn't just why he left me that I questioned. What would I have become had he stayed in my life; if he had become one of the presences that was a source of stability in my life? Would I have become a fighter on an equal or better level then he? Would I have become the scholar father had always told me mother dreamed me to be?

So many questions ran through my mind. And none of them had answers. In all the years I've pondered over the why and what ifs. But not once have I ever looked upon my life and regretted what I have become and who I am.

What have I become? I've become a computer genius going through college courses online at the age of eighteen. I am a bartender at night and the father and older brother to many an orphan at Orange Star Orphanage by day. I am the adopted son of Bulma and Vegeta Briefs and the older brother of Trunks Briefs.

Who am I? I am Gohan Briefs.

* * *

"Why does mother always do this to me?" a young girl shouted to no one in particular. She wore jeans and a loose pink t-shirt. On her shoulder sat a purple backpack. "Trying to make into the perfect little girl. I'll teach her, I'm a tomboy through and through!"

She hmphed to herself. "I won't be a petty little housewife...not ever."

The sky slowly darkened as she wandered around town, the weather seemingly matching the young girl's mood. She would've gone to a friend's house but her mother would've found her easily. She was stubborn, like her father, and refused to make her mother's job easy. If she was going to run away, she would do so properly.

About ten minutes later rain began falling from the clouds. She quietly gasped, "Oh no!" She began running, slightly panicked, looking for shelter from the rain. Instead of shelter she found the park and a young boy about her eleven years of age.

She stopped and stood in front of the young boy, watching as he gently swung back and forth on the swing. He had short black hair that covered his eyes and stuck to his face, while black jeans and a dark hoodie adorned his wet form.

"What are you doing here?" She asked the boy.

"I could ask the same." He raised his head a bit, showing the young girl his onyx eyes and melancholy face, "But I doubt you have the time, your mother is probably worried sick about you..." the young boy never moved his gaze from her azure eyes.

"I...I don't care!" She shouted at him over the rain as it poured down upon them harder then before. "She can worry all she wants! I think it'd do her some good!"

"Now why would you say such a thing?"

"She wants me to become something I'm not!"

"And what's that?"

"A proper young woman...!" He voice lost some of its fervor as she silently wondered why she was giving this stranger something akin to her life's story. Years later, she would look back on this day and ask herself the same question, finding no answer except that _it simply felt right_.

"You're not a young woman?" She shook her head vehemently in answer.

"Then what are you then?"

"A fighter!" She spoke with pride in her voice. "I'm being trained by my daddy, Hercule Satan!"

At this the young boy's eyes glimmered with amusement. "Do you make your father proud by training?" She nodded her head in reply.

The boy spoke again, "Then why not compromise, make both of your parents happy? Train to be the fighter you wish to be, but learn how to be elegant and graceful; the envy of other women."

The young Satan paused before she answered. Could she make both her parents happy? It could happen...and that way, she could be happy too!

Hey demeanor brightened and she moved over to the young boy, giving him a brief hug. "Thank you!"

He chuckled and remained on the swing, "You're welcome. But I suggest you hurry home, your parents are probably worried sick about you."

She nodded and began to run off towards whence she came, but stopped suddenly, turning back to where the boy had been. "Wait, who are-?" She paused mid-question and looked at the empty swings as they moved slightly in the wind. The boy was gone.

She was about to go back and search, but a loud crashing sound introduced thunder and lightening into the already harsh rain storm, prompting the young girl to make haste towards her safe haven called home.

* * *

**Seven Years Later...**

Gohan Briefs smiled as he leaned back in his chair. His laptop sat open on the table in front of him. He had just finished an essay for one of his business classes. He shut the computer off and closed it, tapping the small button on the side and reducing it to its capsule form.

He stretched the kinks from his body as he stood and placed the capsule into his pocket. He walked into the small library in the Orange Star Orphanage and checked on the kids reading and, in one case, napping on the cushion of the bay window.

Gohan smiled and walked over to the little girl, Sakura, picking her up and moving to put her into her bed in the large room reserved for the girls' beds.

He had just finished tucking Sakura into her bed when another girl, a few years older than Sakura, jogged into the room a bit out of breath.

"Nii-san!" The girl cried.

"Shh!" He shushed her and quickly escorted her outside the room. Once in the hall the girl began leading him outside. "What's the rush, Aye-chan?"

"It's Lee-kun, he fell off the monkey bars again and hurt his knee. He won't let anyone see it and I couldn't find Mrs. Q, and there was blood seeping through his fingers, so..." She trailed off, still trying to regain her breath.

Gohan nodded. "Alright, I'll take care of it then."

He walked outside and had to stop as his eyes adjusted to the bright light. After a moment he walked over to the monkey bars and knelt down next to Lee. "So, what's this I hear about a hurt knee?"

Lee sniffed. "I had finally reached the top of the monkey bars and," He paused to sniff and wipe his nose on his sleeve, "I lost my balance. I hurt my knee and it hurts real bad when I move it. And it's bleeding...and...and...I don't feel so good..."

Gohan nodded and picked Lee up quickly, carrying him into what they'd labeled the "nurse's room". It was essentially a small bedroom that had turned into a place for the children for when they got hurt.

Gohan placed Lee on one the bed closest to the cabinets, where he could reach the supplies easiest. He got some peroxide, gauze, medical tape, and a bandage since he wasn't sure how bad it was yet. But he knew Lee didn't like the sight of blood, so he grabbed a metal bowl and a small rag as well.

He knelt down in front of Lee. "Alright Lee, lemme get a look at your knee."

Lee sniffled again and shook his head. "Uh-uh, it hurts..."

"Lee, if you don't let me look at your knee I can't make it all better. You want it to get better right?" At Lee's nod Gohan gently pried Lee's hands from his knee and inwardly winced. Lee had somehow managed to carve a nice quarter sized chunk of flesh in his knee. He quickly, but gently, tied the small rag around Lee's eyes.

_There must've been a rock buried in the wood shavings or something..._ Gohan mused to himself as he dabbed at the wound with peroxide and another clean rag he'd retrieved from a drawer. He gently applied some of his mother's special healing cream on the gash before placing the gauze on Lee's knee and then taping it down with medical tape.

* * *

As Gohan bandaged Lee's knee, Mrs. Q was in front of the Orphanage talking with one of the new volunteers.

 


	2. Starless Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Don't own it.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it.

Starless

Gohan smiled and patted the knee gently. "There you go, all better."

"Thank you, Gohan-niichan!" the boy shouted, giving him a hug as thanks.

"You're welcome. Now," Gohan said, standing and taking Lee into his arms. "I suggest you spend a few days off the monkey bars and in the library."

"Ah, man..."

"Don't give me that, Lee, you need to work on your reading anyway," Gohan said, walking down the hall and towards the library.

"But Gohan-"

"No buts." Gohan stopped to think a moment. "I'll tell you what though, I'll pick out a book for you okay?"

"One I'll like?"

"One you'll love," Gohan reassured him as he placed him on the cushioned bay window. "Now you stay here, I'm going to find you that book."

A few minutes later found Lee engulfed in a fantasy world, provided by the book Gohan had picked for him. Gohan smiled and walked out of the library. Checking on the kids once more he sat down in the office and booted up his second laptop.

Opening up his web page he began typing on his keyboard. Updating pages and links, making sure everything worked smoothly, and so on. He was about to check on his story page when a young boy walked in and tugged on his sleeve.

Gohan looked at the boy. "What is it, Ryo?"

"Mrs. Q wants you ta meet someone," he said, still tugging on Gohan's sleeve.

He nodded. "All right, just give me a minute."

Ryo tilted his head. "Are you working on your website, Gohan-niichan?"

"Yes I am. And now I'm closing it up so I can see who Mrs. Q wants me to meet," Gohan said pressing a button on the side of the laptop to change it into a capsule. He offered his hand. "Would you like to come with me?"

The four-year old nodded and Gohan took Ryo's little hand in his. He gently lifted him up by his arm and carried him against his waist, the little boy giggling as they walked. Gohan smiled and joked with Ryo as he was pointed in the direction needed.

On their way to their destination Gohan passed by one of the older orphans, Hikaru. He stopped her and asked her to go tell Trunks they were leaving. With Hikaru sent on her way they continued on and eventually came upon the front door to the building.

Opening the door, Gohan announced himself: "And we have arrived at last, ne, Ryo-chan?"

Ryo grinned up at Gohan. "Yup!" Gohan returned the grin and placed the little boy back on his feet so he could run back inside if he wished.

He turned to the two ladies before him. "So, you wanted to see me, Obasan?" The woman he had addressed was a woman who looked to be getting on into her early-fifties with graying brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yes, Go-chan," Mrs. Q returned his nickname in kind with her own "I would like you to meet Miss Videl Satan. She's going to be volunteering here at the orphanage until the end of her semester at Orange Star High School."

Gohan looked a bit surprised at her words. It wasn't often they got volunteers from OSH. "Is there any particular reason why?"

"Seems Miss Videl has done an exceptional amount of hours volunteering with the police force of our city, but for some reason they won't count the hours towards her graduation. So she chose to help out the children here," Mrs. Q explained.

Gohan nodded and turned to Videl. He recognized her aura immediately from seven years ago at the park, but he kept it to himself. She wore a pair of black jeans that clung to her legs comfortably and a light blue t-shirt.

He bowed. "My name's Gohan. It's a pleasure to meet you, Videl-san." He straightened and turned slightly to Mrs. Q again. "And I'd love to stay and chat longer but I need to get going."

Mrs. Q nodded in understanding just as a blur crashed into Gohan's legs. The force of the crash would've knocked him flat on his butt had he not had Saiya-jin blood running through his veins. As it was he was forced to take a couple steps to regain his balance.

"I assume you're ready to go, Trunks?" Gohan asked the blur, now identified as a small boy of six.

Trunks looked up at Gohan and nodded, "I'm ready, Nii-chan!"

"Good." He waved to both Mrs. Q and Videl. "See you both tomorrow," He leaned over and patted Ryo's head. "Be a good boy for Mrs. Q and Miss Videl, alright?"

Ryo nodded and waved as both Gohan and Trunks walked around the small wall surrounding the orphanage property. As they disappeared Videl turned to Mrs. Q.

"Why did that boy, Trunks, leave with Gohan-san?"

"Trunks isn't an orphan, he's Gohan's actual little brother," Mrs. Q smiled. "They're both sweet boys, Gohan's been helping out around here since he was eleven and the children absolutely adore him."

"He's been volunteering since he was eleven?" Videl asked. _Why would someone so young...?_

Mrs. Q's face turned thoughtful. "Gohan himself is an orphan, but he was taken in by his godmother and she raised him into the fine young man he is today. Of course," She turned to Videl with a small smile, "If you want to know more of the details you'll have to ask Gohan himself, it really isn't my place to tell you."

Videl nodded in understanding, knowing that as soon as she met him again she would begin trying to learn a little more about the walking enigma called Gohan Briefs.

* * *

"Nii-chan, when can we start going home the fast way?" Trunks questioned.

Gohan ruffled the boy's hair. "As soon as we turn the corner and hit the alley. Just like always." They waited at the curb until the light turned red, "What's the rush?"

"I just wanna get home before Kaa-san tries cooking again..."

A shiver crept up their spines simultaneously. If there was anything Bulma couldn't do, it was cook. Which was just fine for the Briefs; Gohan enjoyed cooking and Vegeta stopped complaining as soon as he'd tried Bulma's.

They turned the corner and made their way towards the familiar alley. "Don't worry, I'll make you a little something before I head out to work."

"Yay!"

* * *

"Evening, Sayuri," Gohan greeted, walking through the front door of Capsule Corps. Trunks ran past him and down one of the hallways, shouts of "Dad!" echoing off the walls.

"Evening, Gohan." Sayuri looked up from her computer. "What're you doing later?"

"Working, as per usual." Gohan stopped in front of her desk for a moment.

"No time to take a girl out for dinner?" Sayuri batted her eyelashes and Gohan chuckled.

"Sorry, but I've got my hands tied." Gohan began walking again. "Besides, don't you have actual work to do instead of bothering your boss' son for a date?"

"Can't blame a girl for trying," Sayuri smiled and went back to work as Gohan disappeared down the hallway. He eventually made it to the kitchen where he found Bulma sitting at the table, reading a magazine.

He came up behind her. "Anything interesting?"

Bulma jumped in her seat. "Geezus!" she cried holding her hand over her heart, "Gohan! Kami, you scared the crap out of me..."

He smiled. "I know. What're you reading?"

"A magazine Vegeta had lying around." She turned in her seat to face him, brushing a couple strands of her shoulder length blue hair out of her face. "It's _Martial Artists Weekly_. It seems Hercule Satan recently won another tournament in Blue Star City."

Gohan leaned against the kitchen counter and nodded. "His daughter signed up to volunteer at the orphanage today. Mrs. Q's going to finally be able to relax with more than just the 3 of us there."

"How are the kids anyway?"

"They're all doing fine. Lee finally made it to the top of the monkey bars." He turned and started removing things from the cabinets, "though he fell and carved a nice hole in his knee. But with the healing salve you developed, he should be fine in a few days."

Bulma nodded. "And Kasumi?"

"Kasumi's her usual serene and helpful self. It amazes me how well she fits the mother role for many of the kids."

There was a short silence before Bulma asked. "How do you think Satan-san will handle the kids?"

Gohan paused in chopping the vegetable before continuing with a smile, "I think she'll do fine." He paused again, placing the chopped veggie in a pan. "I think the kids will warm up to her pretty fast, too."

Bulma shrugged. "Whatever you say, Gohan."

"Hungry?"

"A bit." A plate was removed from the cabinets and placed before her, laden with food.

A half hour later, the meal was laid out on the table in time for Trunks to run in, followed shortly by Vegeta.

"You didn't cook, did you, Bulma?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I love you too, dear."

Gohan leaned over Bulma's shoulder to place another platter on the table. "Do you really think you wouldn't have heard the fire alarm go off if she cooked?"

"Oh, don't you start too!" Bulma swatted at him and Gohan moved to sit down beside her and next to Trunks. "Men, you're all alike."

Gohan chuckled and ruffled Trunks' hair. "I wouldn't worry too much, Mom," he winked, "We haven't quite corrupted the little one yet."

"I ain't little!" Trunks protested.

"Eat your food, Brat, or I'll eat it for you," Vegeta grumbled as he finished off his second plate and moved to fill it for a third time.

* * *

Gohan walked into the garage to find Vegeta waiting for him. "Ready to go?"

Vegeta just nodded and walked out of the garage. He floated off the ground and waited for Gohan to roll his motorcycle out of the garage. Once Gohan was on and had started the engine, Vegeta began flying to the bar, he knew Gohan would catch up; he rode a custom bike after all.

Flying above Gohan, Vegeta was left to his own thoughts and he found himself reminiscing about when he first met Bulma and the boy.

The boy had been cold, frigid even. He was emotionless and his mask fairly flawless, only softening when he interacted with Bulma. He had kept his tail; it had been wrapped around his waist, something he'd thought had been removed considering what he'd heard from Radditz at the time.

However, they, "they" meaning Piccolo after being trampled by Gohan a fifth time during a full moon, had asked Shen Long, the Eternal Dragon of Earth, to remove the Oozaru effect it had on all Saiya-jins, rendering him on equal ground with the boy. _That_ had been what shocked him the most. Of course that little tidbit of information had been learned at a most inopportune time.

Nappa had defeated all of Gohan's friends easily, but it hadn't been until Nappa had said something quite rude about the blue-haired beauty that Gohan had reacted to their assault.

* * *

"Augh!" There was a dull thud as Nappa fell to the ground, sliding off of Gohan's raised knee. A split second later, Gohan had a knife-hand sailing quickly toward the base of Nappa's spine, coincidentally where his tail was. There was a blood-curdling scream from the full-grown man as both tail and spinal cord were cut and damaged beyond repair.

Vegeta had to wince, the scream had hurt his sensitive hearing and he only had a small idea how much the severing of Nappa's tail had hurt. It was said that the removal of a Saiya-jin's tail grew more painful as the Saiya-jin ascended into adulthood and that the shock of removal was great enough to kill an elder Saiya-jin.

Gohan stared coldly at Vegeta, his eyes piercing right through him and his voice held a steel edge to it along with its sarcasm, "What now, _Prince_?"

"Nicely done, brat," Vegeta responded, uncharacteristically ignoring the jab at his title. "Do you have what it takes to kill though?"

Gohan continued to stare coldly at Vegeta. "Yes," his eyes shifted to Bulma for a split second, "But not in front of my mother."

"Then I'll do it for you." With that said, Vegeta disappeared for a moment and reappeared next to Nappa's prone form, grabbing him and throwing him into the air before firing off a powerful chi blast.

"Impressive," Gohan murmured, Vegeta barely caught the word. "But you'll have to do better than that."

At some unseen signal both fighters blurred and the sound of flesh impacting flesh resounded around the battlefield. The scene drew a gasp from Bulma as she watched the blurred forms.

Vegeta chuckled. Yes, that fight had lasted a long while and he'd never had so much fun fighting. He hadn't wanted to leave the brat behind actually, Gohan would have made an excellent soldier under his tutelage and an even better Saiya-jin elite. It had surprised him greatly at how much that he had enjoyed fighting Gohan despite the fact that he had almost lost his life to the child, miraculously enough.

Gohan could reach Super Saiya-jin 2 and was beginning to breach a whole new level. He himself could reach SSJ2 and wasn't that far behind Gohan; the brat had made sure his only sparring partner could give him a good workout.

It had been their first battle, right after Nappa's death, that had brought the demi-Saiya-jin to Super Saiya-jin levels.

Gohan was breathing heavily, bleeding from several little-more-than-minor-but-not-quite-fatal cuts on his torso. He was beginning to run low on chi and Vegeta had a higher reserve than he, he could sense it. Vegeta wasn't breathing half as hard as he was either.

Gohan needed more power, he couldn't let Bulma down, not after it took her so long to get him to open up and move on. He had had self-esteem problems after Goku had disappeared; Bulma had cured him of that. He couldn't let her efforts go to waste by dying and letting the world be destroyed, and it wasn't just Bulma, he had recently started volunteering at the orphanage, all those kids…

He shook his head free of those thoughts; it didn't matter. He would not lose.

Vegeta sped forward again and Gohan met his flurry of blows with blocks and counters of his own. A particularly nasty kick broke through his defense, sending him rocketing across the plain, ripping up turf as he skidded to a stop. He grunted. Vegeta had managed to dislocate his wrist with that blow, it was partly his fault: he was tired and the block had been sloppy. Now he was paying for it.

He tried to sit up but gravity and his accumulated injuries were taking their toll on him. Vegeta appeared standing in front of him and held out a hand that had a glowing blue ball of chi in front of it.

"As much fun as this was, Brat, it's time we stopped playing and got down to business." Vegeta crouched so he could make eye-contact better. "Where are the dragon balls?"

Gohan's response was to spit at him; the combination spittle/blood landed with a gross splat on Vegeta's cheek. Vegeta sighed and stood, the ball of chi glowing brighter and gaining in size.

"Sorry to hear your answer, you would've made a worthy ally." He frowned slightly and the ball grew another size bigger.

Several hundred yards away Bulma stood witness to the exchange, not able to hear the words but still able to understand what was going on. She flinched as Gohan spit at Vegeta and grew afraid as she saw the glowing light grow in size.

"Big Bang," Vegeta whispered and released the ball of chi.

Gohan had resigned himself to death, staring Vegeta in the eye, willing to face his death like a warrior, when a shout brought him back to reality.

"No, GOHAN!!"

* * *

"Yo, Pops!"

Vegeta shook his head and noticed that Gohan had stopped behind a building. He landed next to the bike and grimaced, it really wasn't like him to daydream that badly.

"You had your head in the clouds up there, literally," Gohan smirked. "Any reason?"

Vegeta frowned. "Shut up, Boy, let's get inside. I'm sure the regulars are wondering where you are."

Gohan glared at him. "You only love me for my amazingly awesome bartending skills."

Vegeta nodded as they walked through the backdoor, Gohan stopping in front of the employee locker room. "Damn straight, now get to work, boy."

As Vegeta walked away from the locker room door Gohan made a face and stuck his tongue out at his back.

"I saw that."

Gohan flipped him the bird before opening the door and walking in. He was greeted by Jiro, one of three waiters, who was in the process of getting ready to go home.

"Hey, Gohan, just you and the girls tonight," Jiro said, winking at him.

Gohan glared at him as he opened his locker. "You guys enjoy doing this to me, don't you?"

"Enjoy doing what?" Jiro asked, "Leaving you alone with five hot young women in short skirts?"

Gohan shook his head and ran a brush through his wind-blown hair. "I don't know why I bother, brush doesn't do anything," he muttered to himself.

Jiro chuckled and closed his locker. "Yeah, good luck with that, man."

"Get your kicks while you can," Gohan shot back, "I'll get you next time we share a shift, just you wait."

* * *

Videl sighed, her father wanted to go out drinking at the local bar and her mother wanted to go with him, which meant she was going to be dragged along as well.

"Why do I have to go?" Videl asked. She'd rather stay home and work on _homework_ then go out to the place they were going to, and to say she hated homework would have been the understatement of the year.

"Because you need to get out more, dear," Yuya, Videl's mother, answered, "And maybe, just maybe, you'll meet some nice young man there."

Videl shook her head. "The kind of guys who go to clubs are the ones who I don't want to date."

"The Vayne Prince is one of the best clubs in Orange Star City," Hercule said. "It's known for its amazing bar, comfortable atmosphere, good music, and its excellent security."

"So, it's an exclusive club," Yuya concluded, "Which means you just might have fun if you give it a shot, Videl."

Videl sighed again, this time in defeat. "All right, I'll go. But if I don't enjoy myself you can't bother me about going to clubs anymore."

Yuya nodded, happy to have gotten her daughter to agree, "Of course."

To Be Continued…

* * *

Reviews welcome. Flames will be used to light acorns and slingshot them at people.

-Lov3the3vil


	3. Starless Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ and no, Gohan is not being held hostage in my closet. It isn't big enough for that.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ and no, Gohan is not being held hostage in my closet. It isn't big enough for that.

Starless

Gohan smiled as he dried a glass with the clean white rag from over his shoulder and talked with two of his favorite regulars. They usually came for the combination of music, good drinks, and gossip. Of course it helped that many of the female patrons were drawn by the handsome bartender who worked nights.

"So any girlfriends yet, Gohan?" asked an older woman. She looked to be in her early thirties with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"No, Michiru, no girlfriends yet," Gohan answered, putting away the glass.

"One mudslide!" Gohan nodded and put the drink together with quick efficiency before sliding it down the bar to the patron who had ordered.

"You're too good at that," spoke another woman, this one in her mid-thirties with dirty blonde hair and sea-green eyes.

"I've been doing this for several years, Haruka, that's how it goes," Gohan said, whipping together a whiskey on the rocks and a bourbon for both women. "You do something long enough and it becomes second nature."

"Thank you, dear." Michiru accepted her glass and smiled at the young man. "Many of the ladies around here are glad that you're still single, you know."

"I know."

"So when are you actually going to begin looking for a girl of your own? You're not getting any younger, kid," Haruka teased.

"I'm only 18, Haruka, most kids my age are praying to age _faster_."

"You still never answered my question," she prodded.

"I'm _not_ looking for a girl of my own," Gohan replied. "The girl who'll get me is one who isn't even going to be looking for it."

"Love at first sight?" Michiru hummed, taking a sip of her bourbon.

"Who, me? Nah," Gohan smirked. "With my luck, it'll be love at first _fight_."

It had been a quiet night for the most part, many of the usual customers trickling in earlier and the newer patrons coming in later. Regardless of how quiet it was, it was still a fairly large turnout for the night. But it was with a bit of surprise and a grimace that Gohan noticed the leader of the small group that had just entered.

Haruka and Michiru noticed his grimace and turned to look at the door. Haruka scowled and downed her whiskey before nodding to Gohan who refilled it for her and Michiru simply pouted her displeasure.

"Hmph, of all the nights to show up," Haruka grumped, receiving her refill from Gohan and drinking it slower than the first.

"I don't know why Vegeta lets him in at all, it isn't like anyone around here actually likes the big oaf," Michiru complained.

"Veggie lets him in because he tips well and because he hasn't trashed the place yet," Gohan answered, refilling Michiru's bourbon before she could say anything else.

Both ladies turned around to face Gohan again as they noticed the group head their way. Gohan kept his face neutral as they approached and nodded as was his customary greeting.

"Hercule, I'm surprised to see you out this way tonight," he said

Hercule laughed. "Evening, Gohan. If I recall you've never met the family."

"As I recall you've never introduced me to them, so no."

"Well then, tonight's your lucky night!"

"Is it now," Gohan mused.

"Of course it is! Not only do you get to see the great Hercule, you get to meet his wonderful family!" Hercule laughed again and stepped back a little to motion to the two females standing on either side of him, "This is my wife, Yuya."

Gohan smiled at the woman. "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Satan."

"Please, call me Yuya," she smiled back at him and stepped back to stand beside her husband.

"And this is my daughter, Videl."

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Ms. Satan," Gohan said, still smiling slightly.

"Just Videl, please," Videl said, slightly stunned to see her co-volunteer.

"This is Gohan," Hercule finished, gesturing to Gohan and facing his family. "He's the bartender here at The Vayne Prince." He turned back to Gohan. "Is Vegeta available?"

"No, but he'll probably be around to mingle and harass people later on," Gohan answered, putting together another drink and handing it to Hercule. "Your usual; I'll see you for your refill later."

Hercule chuckled at the look his wife gave him as he accepted the drink. "Ah, just one tonight, Gohan, I'm driving us home."

Gohan shrugged and turned back to Haruka and Michiru. "So what's on the agenda for tonight?"

Hercule nodded and turned from the bar to go find his usual table; Gohan ignoring him was usually his cue to get away from the bar if he wanted anything else to drink at all that night.

As Hercule and Yuya wandered away from the bar, Videl decided to stick around and took a seat next to Haruka at the bar.

"I wouldn't suggest sitting there," Gohan warned.

"Oh, and why not? Is it saved for someone else?" Videl asked defensively.

Gohan shrugged. "Not really, but I guess you'll find out why on your own." He turned back to the two ladies she sat next to and rejoined conversation.

Michiru smiled, "Seems someone signed you up to sing tonight." Her smile turned angelic when she noticed his hand tighten noticeably around the rag he held. She thanked Kami that it wasn't a glass he'd been holding otherwise it would've shattered easily in his grip.

He sighed in resignation. "No wonder there was such a big turnout tonight…"

"Sing something sweet, will you, Gohan?" Haruka asked.

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Haruka shrugged and grinned, her left hand dropping below the bar and out of sight.

"If I sing it'll be what I want to sing, I'm in the mood for something kind of out there…" Gohan mused, keeping an eye on Videl as she sat quietly, listening to their conversation.

"I still say something sweet." Haruka tapped her half empty glass of whiskey on the bar and grinned as her hand found home.

"This coming from the club's resident pervert." Gohan rolled his eyes as Videl jumped and almost fell off her seat.

"What the-!" Videl exclaimed, looking at Haruka and not believing the innocent look she held as she drank more of her whiskey, swirling the contents and listening to the ice cubes clink against the glass.

"Told you," Gohan said. He motioned to the stool on the other side of the couple and Videl followed his gesture. "I feel kind of bad, since you weren't at all expecting that. But that was kind of your initiation into the crowd of Vayne Prince," Gohan said.

Videl gave him a questioning look and he chuckled a bit, "Why don't you let me know if you need anything to drink, it'll be on the house for tonight. In the meantime Michiru will explain it to you."

"I'll just have a coke." Videl turned to the girl next to her. "Michiru?"

Michiru turned to her. "That'd be me." She shook hands with Videl briefly before turning back to her bourbon and looking at Videl. "What Gohan means is that Haruka has goosed every single female patron who has come into this club. It's kind of a tradition and we usually enjoy the reactions of the victims."

"It's entertaining as all hell," Gohan threw in his two cents as he placed Videl's coke in front of her before moving to another part of the bar to serve a couple more regulars.

"So, congratulations, you're now a part of what we like to call _The Vayne_ crowd."

"I'm not sure whether to feel violated or welcomed," Videl mused.

Michiru smiled. "You'll get used to it."

Haruka clinked her ice a bit more before finishing the last drop and pouting, "I wants more." She leaned into Michiru. "Love, call Gohan over, I want more of my whiskey."

"I think you've had enough whiskey, Haruka," Michiru answered.

"Never! You can never have enough whiskey!" Haruka almost stood, but she wobbled a little on her feet and thought better of it.

"Until your liver fails you, anyway," Gohan said as he returned and then looked at Michiru. "She's not even slurring her speech yet; I honestly think she has another two, maybe four drinks left in her."

Michiru sighed, "Fine, she gets two more. If she's not slurring, a third, but we're not going for the fourth. I'm tired of her waking up bitching and moaning about her hangovers." She leaned over close to Haruka's ear and shouted, "If you don't like the hangovers, stop drinking so much!"

Haruka fell off her seat, landing on her back, and just kind of laid there, one of her legs sitting partially on the stool seat, the other on the floor. One of her hands was raised and looked like she was trying to grab something.

"I've fallen and I can't get up," Haruka cried. Gohan placed her refilled whiskey on the bar in front of her seat and her hand began twitching. "And my whiskey calls to me!"

"I don't know whether to be amused or embarrassed," Michiru said, staring at the blonde on the floor.

"Well, I have to say that I am thoroughly amused," Gohan commented, drinking from a glass of coke he kept under the bar for himself.

"You would be, you don't live with her," Michiru pointed out.

"Amen to that." He raised his drink and smirked at her.

"So, what time does the singing start?" Videl asked.

"In about a half hour," Michiru answered.

"Unfortunately," Gohan said. "I bet you it was Veggie who signed me up to sing tonight."

"I think every girl in this bar, and a couple of the guys, signed you up to sing, Gohan," Michiru said with smile. "After last month's performance, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Last month's performance?" Videl asked.

Michiru nodded. "Mmhm, I'm guessing someone either spiked his soda or gave the poor boy several pixie stix from the candy shop around the corner, because by the second song he was dancing on tables."

Haruka had managed to grasp her bar stool and managed to sit up when she spoke, "He was strippin' by the third!" She released an "oof" when she tried to pull herself up and instead pulled the stool on top of her.

Michiru giggled. "That's around the time Vegeta pulled him off the stage, he was laughing, but at least he pulled Gohan off the stage before he took off his boxers."

"He answered the question everyone was askin'!" Haruka exclaimed from the floor.

Gohan shook his. "This is pathetic." He hopped over the bar and lifted the stool in one hand and Haruka with the other. "Make this whiskey last, because it's your second to last, got it?"

Haruka pouted, but nodded, sticking her tongue out at him as he hopped back over the bar. "Yes, father."

Gohan stared at her through the corner of his eye and shook his head. "Whatever." He turned and walked into the back room.

"Where's he going?" Videl asked.

"Probably to change," Michiru answered, "He likes to wear black with either red or blue when he goes up in front of people. I think it's an ego booster of some sort."

"I think it's some kinda fashion sense!" Haruka said, finally taking a seat on her stool and staying there.

"Whatever you say, Haruka." Michiru shook her head in exasperation.

Haruka leaned on the bar to look directly at Videl. "You'll see what I mean in a bit. Michiru's in denial, but I seen her stare at Gohan's ass more times than I can count."

"That's because you can't count that high."

"But you don't deny that you stare at his ass."

"'Course not, everyone stares at his ass."

"I don't."

"You definitely look every once in a while, hon."

"…Yeah, you're right."

"And you're definitely well on your way to being drunk."

"Yes, yes I am." Haruka straightened in her seat to display a sense of misplaced pride but almost fell off her chair again. The only thing that saved her was her quick reflexes making her grab the bar with both hands.

Michiru shook her head again and finished off her bourbon as Gohan walked out looking sharp in slightly loose faded blues jeans and a black t-shirt that showed off his muscled chest and abs.

There were cat calls from all of the ladies, and even a few men, as he took his spot on the stage. Even Videl had to admit that Gohan looked _hot_ up there.

He cleared his throat and smiled as he took the mic that was up on the little stage. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen and vegetables." There was a chuckle that ran through the crowd at the inside joke. "Kidding, we love you Veggie." Gohan smirked at his step-father and continued on, "Anyway, as you all know, once a week someone local is signed up to have their ass dragged up onto this stage and make a show of themselves."

Gohan paused and looked behind him to the black wall and the band sitting patiently. "Not much of a stage, but I'll have to make due…" He trailed off, letting the club-goers figure out for themselves that he was the "someone" signed up to entertain them.

"Let's dream a little, boys," Gohan said to the band before looking at the mic and sat down on the stool that was there.

Videl was surprised: Gohan had an excellent voice and she was disappointed when the song was over. She stood with the rest of the crowd and applauded alongside them, hooting and cheering and yelling for another song.

Gohan stood and bowed, "I'd sing another, but I have to get up early tomorrow morning. The kids want cupcakes," He said scratching his head.

"I'd _kill_ for a man who could bake as well as you do, Gohan!" Michiru shouted, her bourbon obviously beginning to have an affect on her.

"Hell, I'd kill for a man who'll do _anything_ in the kitchen!" Haruka yelled.

"That's flattering considering you're both lesbians," Gohan said with a laugh. "Anyway, night everyone, and be nice to Ken, not everyone can serve drinks like I do." He smirked and walked off the stage, going straight to the backroom and sharing a nod with Vegeta on his way out.

"Don't stay out too late, Pops," Gohan said over his shoulder. Vegeta grunted and went on his way as Gohan left the main area and went into the locker room to change.

Vegeta went to the bar and ordered a Big Bang, a Vayne Prince special, from Ken and turned to see Videl staring at him. He grunted, "Can I help you?"

"You're Vegeta Briefs?"

"What's it to you?"

"You're Gohan's step-father then…" Videl mused, posing it as more of a statement than the question she intended it as.

Vegeta looked closely at Videl, noting resemblances to the elder Satan's, and sizing her up, trying to read her mind and find out her intentions. "I'm more his father than his biological one ever was," he groused as he took his drink and walked away, disappearing into the mass of people.

* * *

\--

Gohan sighed in satisfaction as he got off of his bike and parked it in the garage. Once he was inside he headed straight for the kitchen, passing a couple late night workers and Sayuri who was on her way out.

Once in the kitchen Gohan grabbed his apron, a black one that read "_fear not, we're out of cyanide_" with a large skull and cross bones, and began his work. Some time later Bulma emerged from one of the halls and joined him, sitting at the table and keeping him company.

* * *

\--

Later that night, once Hercule and Yuya had decided to go home, Videl sat in her room, her laptop open and a little desktop lamp on to help her see her keyboard. She pored over virtual pages containing information and articles on the events and occurrences of the Brief family, including a short overview of each family member's record and history.

Gohan's history was short and vague, only slightly less suspicious than Vegeta's own. Videl knew, even before she'd begun her search, that she'd need to actually get to know the living enigma to learn much of anything about his life.

She leaned back in her chair and sighed. She had a lot of work ahead of her if she was to discover what she was hoping to. And maybe she'd get a solid friendship out of it too…

To Be Continued…

Reviews welcome. Flames will be used to assault lawyers.

-Lov3the3vil


	4. Starless Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Own the plot, not the characters. They're simply puppets to serve my needs.

DISCLAIMER: Own the plot, not the characters. They're simply puppets to serve my needs.

**It was a while in coming, but here it is. Enjoy.**

Starless

Gohan awoke that morning with his usual greeting to the land of the living: Trunks bouncing on his chest and shouting in his face.

"Gohan, it's time to get up! Wakey, wakey, it's time for you to make us eggs and bacey!"

Gohan grunted and swatted Trunks off his bed. "Didn't Mom teach you to brush your teeth before you go and yell in people's faces…?"

Trunks sat up from where he had fallen and grinned. "Dad said I didn't have to until you got out of bed."

"Pops is a cruel man. Do me a favor." Gohan sat up and threw the covers off to reveal himself in blue silk boxers. "Scram and brush your teeth or I'm keeping you away from the sugary baked goods being served today at Mrs. Q's."

Gohan watched Trunks run out of his room before he stood and went to his closet to find a set of clothes for the day. Once chosen, he left his room and headed for the bathroom. He shut the door behind him, opened it to deposit Trunks in the hall, and then closed it again.

Trunks ran off down the hall to find another bathroom while Gohan showered. Fifteen minutes later, Gohan emerged from the bathroom in a pair of black jeans and a blue polo that fit his form nicely. He greeted several workers on his way to the kitchen and kissed Bulma on the cheek when he arrived.

"Morning, Mom." Gohan nodded to Vegeta before he began rummaging through the refrigerator for eggs to make for breakfast.

Bulma smiled while he began cracking the eggs into a bowl to make his infamous omelets. "Morning, Gohan. How did you sleep last night?"

Gohan tossed several eggshells into the garbage while he tilted his head slightly in thought. "I slept well…until I was awoken in a most unkind manner."

Bulma knowingly looked to Vegeta. "What did you do _now_?"

"I didn't do anything, woman, it was the brat." Vegeta pointed at Trunks, effectively removing the blame from himself for the time being.

"Trunks, what have we said about being nice to the people around you?"

Trunks pouted. "To be nice to them, but-!"

"No buts, mister!"

"But mom-!" Bulma was about to yell at her youngest son further when Gohan cut in, speaking as he placed her omelet before her.

"Mom, it wasn't entirely Trunks' fault."

"Oh?"

"Well, no, it's not his fault Pops is such a manipulative bastard, right?" Gohan grinned evilly at Vegeta before turning back to the stove and placing another omelet on the table, in front of Trunks this time.

"Gohan, that's not a very nice thing to say about Vegeta, especially in front of Trunks, and especially with that kind of language." Vegeta barely took a step towards the door in an attempt to escape his wife's wrath before she turned to him.

"How many times have I told you to leave the poor boy alone, Vegeta? He works just as hard at the orphanage as he does at the club for you and he does both willingly. Not to mention that he trains with you every other night for Kami knows how many hours!"

Gohan placed two large plates of omelet on the table and sat behind the one he had placed beside Trunks. He leaned over to his little brother. "Good show?"

Trunks laughed and whispered back. "Yeah, Mom's really giving it to Dad this time."

Gohan grasped his fork and started eating his omelet with a nod. "You think this is bad? You should've seen how hard she laid into him the very first time we trained seriously." Gohan chuckled, fondly remembering the very hour it happened. "Kami, the both of us walked into the house from training on a couple desolate islands all bloody and bruised and Mom had a fit."

"When did that happen?" Trunks asked, not remembering ever hearing this story from his brother.

"It was shortly after me and Pops returned from Namek."

"Wow…what happened?"

Gohan ate the last bite of his omelet before he grinned at Trunks. "You'll find out later when I tell the story."

"All right!" Trunks pumped his fist in the air in celebration.

"But you have to be ready to go in twenty minutes or you'll miss it. Now off with you, finish getting ready for the day." Gohan shooed his little brother out of the kitchen. As soon as Trunks was gone he turned to his still bickering parents. He leaned back in his chair and watched the two of them argue back and forth before they noticed him staring.

"No, no, keep going. I want to see where the drama leads the two of you."

Vegeta smirked at his eldest. "The bedroom, of course."

Bulma's face turned scarlet and she swatted Vegeta upside the head. "Vegeta!"

"What? The Boy's eighteen-going-on-nineteen, Woman, he knows what sex is!"

Gohan watched Bulma's face turn an even darker shade of red he couldn't even begin to describe and he burst out laughing. Vegeta's smirk widened, knowing he had Gohan's silent backing in his behavior, if only because it amused the boy greatly. Bulma simply stood and alternated glaring at the both of them.

"I'm not speaking to either one of you for the rest of today." Bulma declared, fully convinced that it would be a grave punishment for the both of them.

"Great Kami, Woman, you'd be doing us both a favor." Vegeta replied shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Speak for yourself." Gohan said. "I for one enjoy talking with Mom, she's the only one I can go to for intelligent conversation in this family." He stuck his tongue out in that childish manner he picked up from several of the children at the orphanage.

Vegeta's jaw dropped open slightly. "You…actually enjoy hearing her talk?"

Gohan nodded his head once with finality. "She's the best Mommy in the world!" he declared loudly.

Vegeta blinked and turned to look at Bulma. Her back was turned to them, but her shoulders were shaking and they could both hear snickers coming from behind her hand as it covered her mouth. Vegeta placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her so he could better see her when she threw her arms around his shoulders and burst out laughing.

Gohan watched his mother cling to Vegeta and laughed at Vegeta's reaction. He was leaning back, almost as if he were trying to get away from her and his hands were up in the air, poised haphazardly above his wife. His face was priceless though, he didn't seem to have any idea what to do with the woman attached to his neck as she convulsed with laughter.

Gohan felt Trunks coming down the hall and intercepted him in front of the kitchen with a box. He gazed at his younger brother and knelt down to his eye level. "Can I trust you with a special mission?"

Trunks' eyes widened a bit in excitement and he nodded vigorously. Gohan placed a hand on his head to stop his nodding and handed the young boy the box with his other hand.

"I need you to deliver this to Mrs. Q, okay?" Trunks started nodding again but was stopped by the hand still on his head. "There are a few conditions though, so listen carefully." Trunks leaned in a little as Gohan looked around suspiciously before turning back to him. "You have to get this to the orphanage as quickly as possible, but the contents are not to be disturbed, got it? You are not to look inside until I get there and I open it. You are not to let anyone but Mrs. Q and Kasumi open it or look inside. Are we clear?"

Trunks stood straight and saluted heartily. "Yes, sir!"

"Good. You've got your mission and you've got your package. What are you waiting for, get to it, boy!" Gohan grinned.

Trunks nodded and took off with the package in hand, he was quick on his feet, but Gohan could tell Trunks was being careful too. Gohan smiled and turned to go back into the kitchen; by this time Bulma had calmed down and hugged him as soon as he entered the room again.

She giggled a little and patted his cheek. "You're cute you know that, Gohan?"

Gohan smirked. "Cute as a kitten with working claws."

Bulma smiled. "Yes you are, but far more dangerous." She pointed to Vegeta. "Are you done causing trouble now?"

He shrugged. "Day's only just started."

Gohan nodded thoughtfully. "He's got a point, but now down to business." He sat down and looked at his parents. "Will you two be coming down to the orphanage to celebrate Lee, Ryo, Miaka, and Yuhi's birthdays?"

Bulma nodded before Vegeta could say anything. "Of course, we wouldn't miss it for the world. Right, Vegeta?" Vegeta rolled his eyes and didn't say anything but he did nod, however reluctantly. He actually had both of his eyes closed, as if warding off a headache he knew was coming.

Vegeta opened one eye and peered at his son. "Shouldn't you go find the brat before he smells the cupcakes in the box you sent him away with?"

Gohan's eyes widened. "Ah, crap, forgot about that." And then he was gone, nothing but a slight breeze, afterimage, and a "Later, Mom" left in his wake.

Vegeta's eye remained on Gohan's after image before closing and opening with the other to look at Bulma.

She placed her hands on her hips. "Alright, what do you have to say? Go on, spill it."

He let loose a small smile. "Videl was interested in Gohan last night."

Bulma stared at him with a raised eyebrow trying to conceive why her husband would want to tell her this when Gohan wasn't around. It wasn't because he wanted to avoid embarrassing his pseudo son… Her eyes widened. "Wait, she was _interested_ in him?" Vegeta nodded and she squealed in delight. "My boy's growing up so fast! He's got girls going after him already!"

"Woman, it's Gohan. He knows about sex. He knows what the girl parts are. He knows how to use them. He knows where the boy parts go in the girl parts." Vegeta leaned in a little to gaze into Bulma's eyes. "He's had a girlfriend before."

"You lie! He would've told me if he had!" Vegeta raised his eyebrow in a Spock maneuver at her. "Well, I like to think he would."

Vegeta shook his head. "Gohan and I both knew you would react either violently or with loud squeals that would injure our hearing. And do you know what those squeals would be about?"

"…Grandbabies?" Bulma bat her eyelashes at her husband in an attempt to look cute and innocent.

Vegeta's eye twitched. "You're so like your mother sometimes."

"And Kami only knows why she likes you, you ingrate."

"If I'm such an ingrate why are you married to me?"

"Because Gohan liked you and hated all of my old boyfriends."

"Really, and I thought it was just because I was good in bed."

"That was just a bonus." Bulma shrugged and turned to the sink to start washing the dishes. "We have about an hour before we have to get to the orphanage if I know Gohan well enough. Why don't you go make yourself scarce and go watch your soap operas?"

Vegeta stared at her back long and hard for a full minute before his eyes wandered to her butt and he shrugged to himself. Without warning he walked up to Bulma, picked her up, and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of rice.

"Vegeta! What on Earth are you doing?" she yelled in shock.

"C'mon, Woman, I'm suddenly in the mood to remind you of how good I am at that bonus you mentioned earlier."

"You're a pig."

Vegeta graced her with a snort and a hand up her skirt. She squeaked at the grope and kicked her legs a bit more as he walked up the stairs and shut their bedroom door with a click of the lock.

\--

Gohan arrived at the Orphanage to a group of children sitting on the stoop awaiting his arrival. "And who would you all be waiting for?" He bent a little at the waist to look at them at eye level.

"You!" was the chorused reply.

Gohan recoiled in shock. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Maya stood from her spot. "Trunks told us there was cupcakes in the box he brought and that we couldn't have any until you got here."

"Did he now…?" he trailed off and nodded. "I figured as much. You guys would never wait for me on the stoop unless there was something in it for you all."

"That's not true!" Aya shouted.

"Yeah, that's not true!" Yuhi echoed. The children crowded around him and group hugged his legs. "We love you, Gohan!"

He laughed and patted as many heads as he could reach. "Yes, I know you all do, I am awesome after all." The children laughed in response and ran inside. "Hey, that wasn't a joke! I _am_ awesome!" he called as he followed them into the building.

Mrs. Q laughed, having overheard the exchange. "You're quite the comedian, Go-chan."

Gohan pouted. "I wasn't trying to be funny. For the last time, I _am_ awesome."

Mrs. Q nodded, as if humoring a young child. "Of course you are, dear."

Videl giggled at the pout on Gohan's face as he followed Mrs. Q further into the building towards the playground where everything was set up. She walked beside Gohan and tried to hide her smile as he glared at her from the corner of his eye.

"You find this all amusing don't you?" She smiled and hid her smile behind her hand. "Yeah, well, no cupcakes for you."

Videl rolled her eyes at him. "I'm so disappointed."

"Once you get a taste of my baking you will be."

Videl simply shook her head and followed Gohan outside where they were greeted with shouts of relief.

Trunks barreled into Gohan and tugged on his arm. "Can we have cupcakes now, puh-lease?" And Gohan was then promptly assaulted by over 20 pairs of puppy-dog eyes.

"Alright, alright, we can have cupcakes and cake as soon as we sing, just put the eyes away!" Gohan had his eyes closed and an arm raised to cover his face. After a pause he slowly lowered his arm and sighed. "One of these days you're all going to injure me with cute rays."

Miaka walked up to him and grabbed his hand. "We practice everyday, Gohan-niichan." She led him to the table where she stood took her spot next to Yuhi in front of the lit birthday cake. "Now sing for us, go!"

Gohan laughed and all of the children, along with Mrs. Q and Videl gathered around the table to sing. Lee, Ryo, Miaka, and Yuhi were all turning nine, five, twelve, and fifteen respectively. And they were all staring at the cake that had been delivered earlier, before Trunks had arrived with the cupcakes. As everyone sang to the birthday children, Gohan kept a special eye open and watched the box of cupcakes. Every birthday someone thought they would be sly and sneak one out of the box before anyone else even opened the box.

Gohan was surprised to find Videl sidle up near the box with shifty eyes. She turned and moved her hand towards the box. As she went to lift the top she wasn't expecting to encounter tape and jumped as the box actually lifted off the table an inch. She stopped moving and waited to see if anyone would notice her near the cupcakes. She relaxed after a moment and then practically jumped out of her skin as someone tapped her shoulder.

The singing had ended the same moment Gohan scared the bejeezus out of Videl. "That's payback for earlier when you laughed at me." He opened the box and tapped the back of her hand as Videl reached for a cupcake. He ignored her indignant expression and handed the birthday children a cupcake each. Once all of the children had a cupcake in hand he turned to Videl and handed her one. "_Now_ you can have a cupcake."

She smiled and nodded her thanks for the pastry before she took a bite. He watched her as her eyes widened and she chewed her bite a little more thoroughly. "Wow."

"Good?"

She nodded. "Wow." She took another bite and shortly after finished the small confection. "My only regret is that it isn't bigger."

Kasumi walked up beside Videl. "That's what she said." she sing-songed. Videl jumped, not expecting her appearance, and turned to stare at the taller girl. Kasumi had long brown hair, stunning brown eyes with the twinkle of laughter dancing in them, and a smile that held a mischievous light. "What?" she asked at Videl's stare.

"Where'd you come from?"

"There was an accident on the main road otherwise I would have been here for the cutting of the cake." She turned to Gohan. "I'm not too late to have one of your cupcakes am I Gohan?"

Gohan chuckled and shook his head as he turned back to the box. "Of course you're not… or maybe you are." He looked around and spotted Trunks edging away from the table, a hand behind his back. "Trunks." Trunks stopped moving. "Trunks…what is that behind your back?"

"Um…would you believe me if I said nothing?"

"No, not really."

"Right…" Trunks nodded slowly before he ran off. Gohan sighed and turned to Kasumi. "Sorry, Kasumi, would you like me to chase after him for your entertainment or should I just not bother?"

Kasumi tapped her chin in thought before answering. "It's your call, Gohan."

Gohan nodded. "Right, if you ladies would excuse me." He turned and ran after his little brother. "Keep running squirt, we're playing tackle football now!"

It wasn't long before Gohan caught up with his little brother and tackled him to the ground. They tumbled in the dirt before rolling to a stop, Trunks pinned to the ground by his arms. "The Ultimate Tickle Attack!" Gohan proclaimed and then paused; Trunks stared at him weird and blinked. "That was corny wasn't it?" Trunks nodded and Gohan thought for a moment before shrugging and tickling the boy until he cried tears of laughter.

Gohan sat up when he was tapped on the shoulder and he turned to see Kasumi smiling at him. He offered her the cupcake he had just barely managed to confiscate from his little brother before it fell to ground during the rolling tackle.

Kasumi accepted the offering. "I was going to take over and get my revenge on him, but now that I have a cupcake, I don't have to." She licked at the icing atop the cupcake and skipped away, smiling like a child who had gotten caught with their hand in the cookie jar and still got to eat the cookies.

Gohan and Trunks watched Kasumi skip away before turning to each other. "Weird."

Gohan picked Trunks up by his arm and stared him hard in the eye. "What do we say about sneaking away with cupcakes during a birthday party?"

"Don't get caught!" Trunks and a couple of the children around him chorused.

Gohan grinned and nodded. "Good, it's nice to see people actually listening to me for once." He lowered Trunks to his feet and they dusted themselves clean of dirt. "Speaking of listening, who wants to hear a story?"

Whispers and excited shouts shot through the crowd of children while Gohan moved and took a seat at his customary bench. It was a stone bench beneath a large tree that had been around longer than the orphanage; it was thick around the trunk and tall, taller than any other tree in the city. The children began gathering around Gohan and Videl was confused for a few moments before Nuriko came over to her.

"Miss Videl, are you going to join us?"

"Join you? For what?"

Nuriko gave Videl a look as if she had two heads, had no idea there was a second sentient being sharing her body, and had just had a conversation with herself. "Gohan's going to tell one of his stories, aren't you going to come and listen?"

Videl nodded. "Sure, I guess." She followed the fifteen-year-old and picked up a folding chair in passing. She placed the chair near the ring of children and sat down, awaiting the tale that Gohan was sure to weave.

Gohan waited a few minutes before speaking. "I promised Trunks that I would tell you guys about a time around Goten's adventure on Namek. Now, we can either talk about his adventure _on_ Namek, or about what happened when he got back. Who wants what?" He listened to the shouts and smiled at his parents as they arrived, Bulma smiling apologetically.

"Sorry we're late, everybody." Bulma sat on a chair next to Mrs. Q, Vegeta following suit with a nod.

"Now that we're all here…" Gohan cast a baleful glance at Bulma and Vegeta before continuing. "Let's get the story started, shall we?"

There was a collective cheer from the children as everyone settled in and awaited the beginning of Gohan's tale.

"Now, as everyone knows, Goten's life has _never_ been easy, since his ninth summer he had always been fighting. First it was Vegito, then it was Frieza. Each time Goten fought, it was to defend something special: Earth." The children listened closely, already enraptured by the words spilling forth from their older brother and father figure. "Frieza, however, is a story for another time. Today we travel past that to a time when things were only slightly more peaceful than things had been previously…

"Ever since returning from Namek, Vegito had been spending a lot of time at ChiChi's, training with Goten. Vegito's thinking was that he would train, become stronger, become strong enough to fight off anything and everything that would threaten him." Gohan leaned his elbows on his knees and put his feet up on a cinder block that was placed under the bench for his exclusive use. "He trained with Goten because Goten could give him the fight he wanted, the kind of fight that ended in a stand still."

Gohan nodded at Trunks, signaling that what he really wanted to hear about was about to begin. "It was a day unlike most when Vegito barged into Goten's room one morning, disturbing the ten-year-old's sleep. Of course, Goten, who was actually quite used to disturbances, simply looked at the man with sleep-encrusted eyes."

"How do you have sleep-encrusted eyes?" one of the children interrupted.

Yuhi turned to her and answered. "Don't you know? When the sandman comes to make us sleep at night he covers our eyes with his magic sand, that's why you always have gunk in your eyes when you wake up in the morning."

Gohan chuckled at the interaction and nodded in the duo's direction. "Yuhi's right, Aye-chan, what I meant by 'sleep-encrusted eyes' was that Goten had the sand from his night's sleep around his eyes."

Aye-chan nodded and sat back down in her seat with a wide smile. "Okay, you can keep going, Gohan-niichan."

"You sure?"

"Yep!"

"Okay then, as I was saying, Goten looked up at Vegito and raised an eyebrow at him. _What is your woman doing?_ Vegito demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Goten. Goten stared back and yawned widely in the middle of his answer. _Mom's doing the monthly update of the Gravity Room, Vegito. Why?_ he gave a grunt, as if the answer should have been immediately obvious. _She won't let me in to train._"

"Goten wasn't exactly happy at having been woken up because of Vegito's lack of a training area, but there was little he could do at the moment. So he got out of bed and moved over to his closet, looking for his training gi, and telling Vegito, _Go downstairs and wait for me, I'll take you to where I go when Mom has to run maintenance on the Gravity Room_. Vegito hmphed, not liking being told what to do, but he left Goten's room and went downstairs anyway." Gohan grinned. "Vegito knew he wouldn't get the fight he wanted if he didn't listen to Goten. It's amazing what a Saiya-jin will do for a good fight."

The children laughed, knowing from Gohan's other stories how prideful "Vegito" was and how much he'd let things slide for a good fight against "Goten".

"Once Goten had made his way downstairs in his favorite training gi, he motioned to Vegito who stood from the couch he'd been sitting on and followed. They left the house and flew quite a bit to get to where Goten intended to train with Vegito. And trust me, Goten intended to take out his early morning frustrations on Vegito.

"As soon as Vegito's feet had touched the ground, several seconds after Goten himself had landed, he was flying again. Only it wasn't voluntary this time." The children laughed at the implied violence. "As Vegito's flight was stopped by a cliff face, Goten prepared himself for the oncoming fight, grinning with anticipation. Goten watched the cliff crumble atop Vegito and then saw it explode outwards with power.

Vegito walked out of the debris and glared at Goten. _You've got some nerve, Brat_. he growled. Goten's eyes narrowed in concentration, the slight rising of his power barely noticeable to Vegito until it was too late. A power unlike any Vegito had come across in their fights hit him and overpowered him, sending him right back into the collapsed cliff he'd just emerged from. This time when Vegito emerged from the earth Goten had become a Super Saiya-jin. Vegito gaped for a moment - only for a moment, it wasn't princely to gape after all - and then he shot towards Goten, powering up as far as he could go and then turning into a Super Saiya-jin himself."

Gohan sat up in his seat and pointed to the sky. "It wasn't long before Goten and Vegito had moved their fight to the air. Again, it wasn't exactly by choice, after being continually kicked into the air some people figure it's best to just stay there, you know?"

Gohan's audience smiled and chuckled at his logic, then quieted down again in time to hear him speak again. "They exchanged kicks, punches, power blasts, taunts…there were even a few hits below the belt after a few particularly nasty taunts." There was a collective cringe among all the boys, but no one noticed Vegeta shift uncomfortably. "The fight ended shortly after a dual shot below the belt. Both fighters slowly lowered themselves to the ground, hunched over with tears in their eyes. _That might have been a bad idea…_ Goten managed through his pain. Vegito only managed a nod before he managed to gather enough composure to speak and slowly straighten. _Next time, we bring protection, _he said. Goten forced himself to stand straight and nodded. They walked towards each other, and shook hands in a sign of camaraderie.

"_You do need to speak to Mom though, _Goten said._ She's gotten soft for you in the months you've been hanging around the house._ Vegito said nothing, but Goten could tell he'd been listening to him." Gohan grinned at his parents in the back of his audience. _They weren't blood_, he thought to himself, _they're so much better than that._

He spoke to the children around him, but he was still smiling at Bulma and Vegeta. "When Goten and Vegito returned to the house, Goten's Mom was furious. The both of them were bloody and bruised and Vegito had somehow managed to fracture one of Goten's arms. A lot of yelling ensued, but Vegito just stared at the woman, only then admitting to himself how beautiful she truly was. Goten was sent to his room while Vegito stayed to be yelled at a little more by her."

Gohan stood and grinned at the children. "That was the beginning of Vegito and ChiChi's courtship." The girls awwed, the boys all chorused "ew" and other variations of "ick", and Vegeta and Bulma just smiled at each other.

Trunks jumped up. "That was it?"

"Yeah, what were you expecting, an epic battle?" Gohan asked.

"Well…yeah, kind of," Trunks responded, looking up at his older brother.

"Not this time, Trunks, maybe later," he promised. Stretching, he walked over to the food table as the children began to disperse about the backyard, some heading toward the playground, most heading towards Bulma and Vegeta in hopes of some form of entertainment.

One child in particular began pestering Vegeta and he growled. "Go away!" He picked Lee up and held him upside down by the ankle, lifting him until they were level. "You're bothering me."

Lee laughed and hiccupped, his face turning red. He was saved by Gohan who grabbed Lee around the waist and held him upright against his waist for a minute while he turned to Vegeta.

"You should know better than that, Veggie," he admonished. The children around them began chanting "Veggie" over and over, all the while laughing and skipping around them. Bulma stood off to the side and giggled at Vegeta's predicament until Gohan turned to her. "And you should be keeping a better eye on him too, Mom."

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and pointed at Vegeta. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to keep this man in line?"

"Yeah, I do. That's why it's your job to keep an eye on him," Gohan said. "You're as stubborn as he is and have more pull over him than anyone else ever will."

"Very true…" Bulma tapped her chin in thought. "Vegeta, heel!" she cried.

Vegeta glared at Bulma and moved to face her, standing only two feet away. "Woman, you had better not think you can treat me this way in public."

"That definitely says a lot more about your bedroom life than I ever wanted to know, thank you," Gohan announced. He placed Lee on the ground and shooed him off towards the other children. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to drown my new mental scar in potato salad and chicken wings."

His parents watched Gohan walk towards a table laden with food before turning to each other. Bulma read the stare Vegeta gave her and she turned to walk away from him.

"Behave yourself or I'm bringing out the collar."

Vegeta tried to glare a hole in the back of Bulma's head as she walked away and briefly considered dragging Gohan away for a good spar. It was a very brief idea; Vegeta suspected that if he did drag Gohan away to spar, Bulma would not only haul out the collar but the leash as well.

Vegeta snorted and followed Gohan's trail towards the food. "At least my life is never boring."

To Be Continued…

\-- -- --

Reviews welcome. Flames will be used to burn my old textbooks.

-LT3


	5. Starless Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and the insanity.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and the insanity.

**WARNING:** Most of this is un-beta'd since my proofreader is very busy and cannot get around to it at the moment. This will be beta'd at a later date, at which time I will ask that people reread the chapter if the changes are significant enough. Thank you for your amazing patience.

Starless

As Gohan piled his plate full of chicken wings and potato salad Vegeta came up beside him and piled his own plate high with food.

"What's going through your mind, Boy?" he said it as a demand, not a question. And if Gohan wasn't used to it, he'd have kept silent just to piss off the Prince.

Gohan nibbled on a wing as he stepped away from the table so Vegeta could have more access to the food. "I'm not sure. I feel tense and fidgety…as though something big is about to happen."

Vegeta stabbed at his sausage with a fork. "We haven't trained."

Gohan paused with another wing half way to his mouth before nodding. "You're right, we haven't…and I don't have to stay to help clean up, we can leave that to Videl and the others."

Vegeta looked up at Gohan (he was still pissed that the boy had outgrown him by several inches already) and stared him in the eye. What he saw was a fighting spirit that made him wish that the boy had been the product of his DNA and not of an incompetent Saiya-jin who couldn't, and wouldn't, take care of his family. _He may not be my son by blood, but he's still my son, _Vegeta smirked as he and his stepson found a seat and began digging into their food with gusto.

Bulma watched her husband and godson bond in their quirky way and smiled. Turning, she sought out her youngest and found him playing tag with the other children, keeping himself on par with the oldest of the children in order to play fair. Smiling, she sighed happily. She had somehow gone from a godmother to a mother in less than a decade, and then had managed to shape an entire family (or more of a family) in less than another decade.

"You're a lucky woman." Bulma turned to see Videl and Kasumi standing next to her.

She smiled at them. "I know. I'm very proud of them, even Vegeta. They've all come a long way in their lives."

"Trunks is your only son, isn't he?" Videl asked.

Bulma shook her head. "Gohan is my son too. He may not be related by blood, but he is my son. I am especially proud of him. He's gone through so much…"

Kasumi nodded in agreement. "To have lost your mother at such a young age and then be abandoned by your father…It's such a shame."

Videl turned to Kasumi. "He was abandoned by his father?"

Kasumi nodded as Bulma answered her question. "I'm not even entirely sure why Goku left…" She sighed. "One morning Goku just up and disappeared while I was looking after Gohan for him. All the warning we had was a note on the kitchen table saying that he had left and for me to take care of Gohan for him…" She paused, clearly remembering the morning.

"I was so angry at him," she continued, "and so was Gohan. We were both so angry, but Gohan obviously took it the hardest. He became so cold…It took me a long time to make him open up again…" Bulma turned to watch Vegeta and Gohan eat. "That's the reason why he started volunteering here so young. I thought if he had something to distract him from his anger he might open up more. And he did, but not for a few months after. It was still a process."

Kasumi giggled. "I remember the children being so scared of him when he first arrived because he was so cold. They used to avoid him like the plague. But as soon as he realized it was his cold demeanor keeping the children away, he slowly started to warm up. After that, the children immediately started to take a liking to him."

Videl stared at the two women, wondering what it was like to lose your family and then gain an entirely new one while trying to heal and cope. She couldn't imagine losing her mother or father; sure they were pains, but she loved them. She didn't think she'd be a very friendly person after losing one or both of her parents. The realization made her respect Gohan a little more.

Bulma shook her head as both her husband and son left after throwing out their plates. She sighed again, but with a smile on her face. "Those boys. They never stop."

Videl looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"They're always training." Bulma turned to the two young women. "Well I suppose it's time I headed home. Trunks!" Trunks called a time out in his game and ran over to them.

"What's up, Mom?" he asked.

"It's time to go, sweetheart. Go say goodbye to everyone."

"Leaving already?" Kasumi said. "You only just got here a little while ago."

Bulma smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Kasumi, but I have to make sure Gohan and Vegeta don't kill each other while they train." She shook her head. "It's so hard keeping an eye on three men that can't be left alone." She spoke with exasperation as she rolled her eyes.

Kasumi giggled. "I wouldn't mind keeping an eye on Gohan all day for you, Bulma-san."

"I'll be sure to remind Gohan of that when I get home." Bulma's eyes glinted with mischief as she spoke. Trunks ran up to his mother and stood there patiently for all of five seconds before he started fidgeting. Bulma gave the two girls hugs as she spoke. "The two of you are welcome to visit Capsule Corps any time you want, so come and visit us."

Kasumi and Videl nodded with smiles of their own. "We will," they chorused.

"Good. You girls enjoy the rest of your day now." She waved as she walked away with Trunks by her side.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can I watch Gohan and Dad train?"

"We'll see when we get home."

\--:--:--

Gohan grunted as Vegeta threw him into the reinforced wall. Said wall groaned slightly on impact, or maybe that was Gohan groaning from the pain. Vegeta smirked as his stepson slid down the wall and made a slight _thunk_ sound with his head against the floor.

"Am I getting to be too much for you, Boy?"

Gohan waved his hand and then crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. He looked as casual as anyone could be while practically standing on their head. "Nah, I'm just giving you a handicap, I figure I let you beat on me a bit and then when we're even we can really start the fight."

Vegeta's smirk quickly changed into a frown as he blurred from sight. Gohan tilted his body to the left and fell into a crouch as Vegeta's fist dented the wall. As Gohan stood Vegeta cracked his knuckles.

"Mom will be so happy we're putting these Saiya-jin proof walls to good use, hm?" Gohan leaned back just as Vegeta's leg flew through the after-image of his head.

"You talk too much." Vegeta replied, back flipping away as Gohan kicked at him in a hand stand. Gohan followed his own momentum and stood back up. Stalking forward he trailed Vegeta before firing off a blast of energy at his head.

Vegeta raised his hand and caught the energy ball in his hand. He tightened his grip, causing it to explode against his glove. The explosion was all the distraction Gohan needed as he threw one more energy blast and then appeared behind his stepfather in order to literally kick ass.

As his stepfather stumbled forward from the kick to his hind quarters, Gohan shook his head. "And you don't talk enough."

Vegeta planted a hand on the floor to steady himself before standing. He cautiously studied the young man in front of him, seeing as they had formed a temporary truce. "What's it matter to you, Boy?"

Gohan grinned widely and leaned forward, batting his eyelashes. "This is our bonding time, Pops. Don't you want to bond with your dear old son?"

"Bah, I'd rather spar than talk."

"Of course, that would be the typical Saiya-jin response." Gohan nodded and crossed one arm over his chest while resting his elbow on that arm. "Interesting… and would you say that the reason you've been spending so much time at the club is because of a marital problem you have encountered with your wife?"

Vegeta looked at Gohan oddly as his stepson began floating in the air as though sitting in an imaginary chair. "What are you going on about, Boy?"

"Or would you say the lack of time spent with your wife would be because you're having an affair?" Gohan continued on, ignoring Vegeta and playing the part of psychologist.

"What?" Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he advanced upon Gohan. "Boy, you better start spouting some sense before I have to beat you tender like a piece of steak."

Gohan stood and faced his stepfather. "Mom's worried about you. Says you haven't been spending as much time around the house for some reason. And she's getting more and more tense as the nights go on. The only conclusion I can safely come to is that you two haven't been having sex."

Vegeta looked at Gohan carefully. Seeing the sincerity in his matching onyx eyes, he sighed at the concern etched on his serious face. He turned away from Gohan's stare and crossed his arms over his chest in the standard arrogant pose. He then turned his gaze to the Gravity Room's main computer.

"She wants another kid."

Gohan blinked and cleaned out an ear with his pinky before turning that side towards the Saiya-jin Prince. "I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. Did you say Mom wants another kid?"

"You heard me, Boy. She wants another spawn like the brat."

"Huh…" Gohan scratched his temple in contemplation before looking up at Vegeta. "That's not a good reason to stop having sex...not in my honest opinion anyway."

Vegeta turned back to his stepson and raised an eyebrow. "And why would you say that?"

"Because Mom turns into a complete and total bitch when she hasn't been sexed up when her period starts?" A sweat drop dripped down the back of the Saiya-jin Prince's head at Gohan's brutal honesty. "And besides, why would you be so against having another child? Trunks isn't a bad son, he idolizes you so much it makes me wonder if someone didn't drop him on his head once or twice."

"I think someone dropped _you_ on your head once or twice."

"I blame you. You're always kicking me into the air and then slamming me into the ground again, it's a wonder I'm not brain damaged." Gohan shot back.

"And I do wonder." Vegeta smirked. "Maybe it's subtle brain damage that keeps you from noticing that that Videl girl's interest in you."

"She's not interested, she's fascinated by me." Gohan stated. "It's her curiosity about my past that even has her looking my way. It's not attraction, I can tell you that much. And stop changing the subject, why won't you give Mom a chance to have a second kid?"

Vegeta was silent for a moment before he answered. "It's Saiya-jin tradition to have two kids. It's very rare for a family unit to have more or less than two kids."

"So? You have one kid, one more will make it two, I don't see the problem here." Gohan said, sincerely confused.

"I think I may have damaged something in that skull of yours with that last throw."

Gohan watched Vegeta, looking for something in his expression, strangely it wasn't as closed off as it normally was. And then it hit him. "You consider me your son." He was shocked when the older Saiya-jin nodded once. It was the first time Gohan could ever remember that someone, a male figurehead in his life that wasn't his bastard father, had considered him their son. And it warmed him that it was _Vegeta_ of all people admitting to such a thing.

Gohan gave his stepfather a lop-sided grin. "Me and Trunks may be your first two kids, but only Trunks is a fruit of your loins, old man." He bowed to Vegeta, signaling the end of their session, and turned to leave. The door opened with a hiss of air as gravity was automatically returned to earth level in the room and Vegeta watched his eldest leave.

He would never admit it verbally, but Vegeta was proud of how Gohan had turned out. He was a confident young man, but hadn't ended up arrogant, he was humble, he knew what he could and couldn't do. And Gohan didn't have a problem saying so when it was needed.

Vegeta followed Gohan's footsteps and watched Gohan pick up Trunks like a sack of flour and throw him over his shoulder. Both boys laughing as they continued down the hall. He watched until they were completely out of site, then, mind made up, he left to find his wife.

A couple minutes later, Vegeta found her in their bedroom, having just exited the shower with a towel wrapped around her. When she noticed him she put a hand to her hip and posed for him with a sultry look aimed his way.

With a rare smile on his lips and no regrets, he closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Reviews welcome. Flames are welcome as well since they'll be used to fuel the flamethrowers that I use to keep the lawyers away.
> 
> -Lov3the3vil-


End file.
